


A Simple Touch Sets My Skin Ablaze

by Axierie



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Set after they get together, incredibly indulgent, touch starved tang yi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axierie/pseuds/Axierie
Summary: It had started off as a Line message, lighting up his phone screen with a cheery tune that always accompanied it.“Tang Yi, I’m so sorry but I won’t be home for a few days. Boss wants to send us to stakeout a suspect, and unfortunately it will be a week long sort of thing. Please eat well without me and be sure to take care of yourself okay? ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )”The text had been accompanied with a few cutesy line stickers, one after another, and Tang Yi snorted before putting his phone back down and refocusing on his work, eventually forgetting all about it.





	A Simple Touch Sets My Skin Ablaze

The thing Tang Yi realizes about Shao Fei is that he’s _touchy_. Everytime Shao Fei invariably ends up next to Tang Yi (seriously, it’s starting to become a _problem_ now), there’s always a hand draped across his shoulders, a slap delivered good naturedly to his shoulders, elbows touching and feet bumping against his when they sit down and eat, and Tang Yi could go on and on-

 

Point is, Shao Fei always ends up initiating contact with him.

 

It’s not that Tang Yi finds it annoying or anything, but its definitely not something he’s used to. The lower ranking members of Xing Tian Meng keep themselves away from him, and people like Dao Yi or Jack usually maintain a respectable amount of distance between Tang Yi and them as well. As for Ah De.... well it’s better off they keep their contact short and to the point.

 

Hong Ye is the closest person to him that actually initiates things like these, like casually grabbing his arm, clinging to him when she whines about him getting too close to Shao Fei or Dao Yi’s stubborn refusals about her feelings for him. He allows it, because Hong Ye is the nearest thing he has to family, having been part of his childhood, been part of his life for so long, and he doesn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if he had lost her.

 

(Although Shao Fei had been quickly climbing up the list of people he cares about as well, and the thought of losing him terrifies Tang Yi almost as much as the prospect of losing Hong Ye.)

 

He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. The first day they had met, Tang Yi remembered an unruly, unkempt young Shao Fei, in what was possibly the most dishevelled hairstyle, storming up to him, demanding answers that Tang Yi couldn’t give. Still reeling from the loss of Tang Ye, the only person who had care for him, his grief had turned to a bitter anger, and wounds protesting, he had to leave before he did anything too drastic. He had fully intended to storm past the officer, only to be stopped by a palm pushing against his chest and a shouted: “Tang Yi! You can’t leave now”.

 

The rest of that, safe to say, was history.

 

Which brings him back to his current contemplation. Shao Fei was one of the touchiest people he knew, and it had only worsened now that they were together. It was like clockwork routine, he’d wake up, legs tangled in Shao Fei’s own, sun filtering between the blinds and casting a beautiful glow over tan skin. Tang Yi would then proceed to, _carefully_ , untangle himself from the human octopus that was his boyfriend.

 

He’d pull on a shirt, start the coffee machine and make breakfast, always the early riser between the two. The smell of freshly brewed coffee would eventually lure a sleepy Shao Fei downstairs, and he would drape himself accross Tang Yi with a mumbled “Good Morning.”

 

Sleepwarm, he would often just press himself against Tang Yi, content to cling to his boyfriend and ignore Tang Yi’s complaints about how he was _inhibiting_ his cooking and seriously, what if he burnt the omelettes he was making? (Secretly though, Tang Yi appreciated Shao Fei’s tendency to hug him, as it sent warm prickles through his skin every time they touched, sending his blood singing with joy and his heart overfilling with his love for the other.)

 

It was only when Shao Fei left for an on field assignment for a few days that Tang Yi truly realized how fucked he was (how _gone_ he was) for the other man.

 

It had started off as a Line message, lighting up his phone screen with a cheery tune that always accompanied it.

 

_“Tang Yi, I’m so sorry but I won’t be home for a few days. Boss wants to send us to stakeout a suspect, and unfortunately it will be a week long sort of thing. Please eat well without me and be sure to take care of yourself okay? ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )”_

 

The text had been accompanied with a few cutesy line stickers, one after another, and Tang Yi snorted before putting his phone back down and refocusing on his work, eventually forgetting all about it.

 

It was not, however, a forgettable occurance. Once he had returned to the master bedroom, he turned around, fully intending on pestering the Shao Fei into the shower first, only to be greeted with silence and the sharp realization that Shao Fei wasn’t here, and wouldn’t be for a few days. After his shower, he still couldn’t shrug off the empty feeling completely, and it made Tang Yi feel like he was out of his depth. His bed felt much bigger than it usually was, sheets cool against his skin and sleep seemed to elude him no matter how much he tossed and turned. With a sigh, he switched the table lamp on and began to review his documents for the presentation next week, resigning himself to a sleepless night, annoyed at how his mind had seemingly become dependant on Shao Fei’s presence to sleep.

 

_“Its alright. Although I think you should be the one taking your own advice about eating and sleeping well. Come back home safe okay?”_

 

—————

“Tang Yi, go shopping with me.”

 

Hong Ye’s sharp tone cut through the silence in Tang Yi’s office, and said man in question raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively. Dao Yi on the otherhand, had looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting his weight on both his feet.

 

“Little Miss, Boss is busy this week, maybe instead I could-“

 

“Tang _Yi_ ,” Hong Ye stressed, “Its been a week since I’ve gone anywhere, and I need someone to be carrying my bags.”

 

If possible, Tang Yi looked even more confused by that.

 

“Doesn’t Dao Yi-“

 

“ ** _Ahem_**.”

 

Hastily, Tang Yi corrected his question, it seemed the tension between Hong Ye and Dao Yi had yet to be resolved.

 

“Well who usually goes with you?”

 

At that, Hong Ye deflates with an admittedly cute pout, shoulder slipping down and she reminds Tang Yi painfully of her younger self fighting with the older boys about a stolen bicycle.

 

“Well... Shao Fei usually accompanies me and carries my stuff, but he’s gone to do his police duties or whatever, leaving poor little me alone like the big meanie he is.”

 

Well. That was something Tang Yi didn’t know. Shao Fei accompanying Hong Ye? (Since when had they gotten so close?) Glancing at his notes, he supposed he could do with a break, its not like he had been doing anything substantial anyways.

 

“Alright then, lets go.”

 

Hong Ye had left the office that day, a smile on her lips out of triumph and fists pumped in the air, while Dao Yi trailed awkwardly behind them, grimacing all the while.

 

—————

Its been 5 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes since Shao Fei hasn’t been by his side, and Tang Yi feels like a top thats spinning wildly out of control. (Not that he’s been _counting_ per se. He just happens to have very good memory of the exact moment Shao Fei had left him.)

 

He’s been more irritable lately, temper flaring up fast with a fuse so short that even _Jack_ seems wary of him. (That fact alone should be sending alarm bells blaring through anyone really.) Tang Yi attributes it to Shao Fei’s departure pretty determinedly.

 

Ever since he left, there’s just been this fire, burning under his skin and weird pressure in his heart. His skin was crawling, too sensitive to even the silken sheets of his bed and the roughness of the paper beneath his hands. Touching anyone was worse, sending an uncomfortable prickle down the points of contact and he’d be fighting himself not to flinch away, (because that would be rude, and probably be seen as weak for a mob boss to be flinching from a handshake.)

 

Paired with this newfound oversensitivity would be his absolute inability to fall asleep, the empty feeling in his heart growing and encompassing his very being, the deafening silence ringing through his ears as he laid in bed, alone. No snoring, no shifting of the sheets nor the occasional mumblings of Shao Fei, just his heartbeat pounding away in his ears and annoying whirr of the A/C.

 

Overall, Tang Yi would say he’s been having a shit week.

 

So when Shao Fei finally, _blessedly_ , makes his return, its an understatement to say that Tang Yi is happy. Tang Yi is fucking _ecstatic_.

 

He hears before he sees the creak of the front door, then the slow heavy footsteps that approach up the stairs and, finally, the familiar mop of hair that greets him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Theres a bruise under his left eye, not very dark and beginning to fade, as well as a pink, healing scar on his right cheek, but most of all there’s beautiful smile forming on Shao Fei’s face, the corners of his mouth beginning to curl upwards into a tired grin.

 

Tang Yi almost, almost, think he’s hallucinating.

 

He crosses the distance between them in two, three strides, captures Shao Fei’s chin and tilts it upwards so he can see his wounds better, (see his handsome face that he misses so much it hurts) and Shao Fei is quick to clasp his hands with his and reassure him.

 

“It’s fine really, just a shallow cut and a thug that accidentally socked me under my eye, but we got them and the mission was a success and we caught-“

 

Tang Yi allows him to ramble on. He’s barely listening, enraptured by the warmth atop his hands and allows himself to relish in the contact. His skin is still prickling where they meet, by the fire under has subsided, leaving just a pleasent heat and he marvels at the fact that he tooked this for granted so long ago.

 

Shao Fei has quietened now, picking up on the fact that Tang Yi probably stopped listening to him 5 minutes ago. Instead, his smiles, bright and happy and asks Tang Yi,

 

“Did you miss me that much?”

 

Tang Yi can’t help himself, kisses Shao Fei soft and sweetly, lips barely moving and it sets his heart ablaze and makes his chest tighten. His hands have slipped to curl around Shao Fei’s neck and he kisses like a man starved. At some point, Shao Fei’s arms have come to encircle around his waist, presses back against Tang Yi equally as desperate and something in Tang Yi just settles, previous prickling gone and replaced by utterly content warmth. When he breaks the kiss, Tang Yi just rests his forehead in the crook of Shao Fei’s neck, breathes in the familiar smell of Shao Fei’s cologne.

 

“Please never leave me for that long ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was this a rollercoaster or what? XD  
> Real talk though, I really love the dynamic between Tang Yi and Shao Fei, especialky in ep 13 where the actual issue of them being a cop and mob boss is finalky being addressed.
> 
> Also enjoy this unbeta-ed unspellchecked fic from someone who can barely hit a 500 wordcount for their project introduction lmao. (Someone get me help.)
> 
> Comments are appreciated as usual~~


End file.
